


Mirror Mirror

by Zethsaire



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Other, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My new OT3 of Discord, Loki and Daken.</p><p>Except mirrored, so it’s ‘Harmony’ or, Good!Bobby, Good!Loki, and Akihiro.</p><p>All thanks to DangerousCommieSubversive, for writing awesome shit that makes me want to draw again!</p><p>Pose ref partially original and partially cobbled together from various images over at the <a href="http://naked-man-project.com/joomla/en/">Naked Man Project.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for nudity.
> 
> God _damn_ Discord. The tattoos!!
> 
> Also. I really like how this came out. Apparently drawing Loki gives me skillz. Everybody draw Loki!!

  
[](http://zethsaire.tumblr.com/post/43539190800/mirror-mirror-my-new-ot3-of-discord-loki)

  



End file.
